


Blood for Love

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone from Hope's Peak Academy (First years) have been released early. Only Sayaka, Junko, and Leon are gone. Ishimaru had not been seen since, but he mysteriously shows up once again at their Hope's Peak Halloween Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mondo stood outside Ishimaru’s abandoned house; left behind to be devoured by ivy after everyone was released from Hope’s Peak. The night everyone’s secrets were exposed, all of them were sent free. No one had seen Ishimaru Kiyotaka since that day. Not even his closest friend, Mondo Oowada. It was only a few weeks ago when their sauna battle took place, which was what started their everlasting relationship with one another. Without the other, it felt for the both of them as if a large chunk of their very core were yanked out of them. “Kyoudai…” Mondo broke the chirping of the crickets with a low, dark, sad tone. “Come back, kyoudai…” Sliding a folded up piece of paper under the door, he choked out a sob, and proceeded down the set of stairs. Every thought, every wonderful, time savoring thought about that prefect brought a somewhat chilly breeze through him. Knowing that Ishimaru was gone, and for so long… He was somewhat worried. Everyone else had been keeping in touch with each other, and no one has been left alone; except for Ishimaru, whom no one had seemed to hear from. It was a silence for everyone. Some grieving, some grateful that the blabber mouth hall monitor was out of their lives; maybe even for good. Out of their lives for good… Just repeating that sentence sent a shiver down Oowada’s spine. No, he shouldn’t be telling himself these things! Ishimaru had to be out there somewhere; whether it be close by or far beyond. Approaching his motorcycle, he watched all the children down this part of town cheerfully skip up to each door, knocking and holding out their little pumpkins jeering ‘Trick or Treat’! It was Halloween already, which reminded the gang leader of how long he had gone without seeing the one he held so close to his heart. Revving up the engine, he drove off, watching as some kids turned to stare. There was one thing to look forward to; the Halloween party.


	2. Chapter 2

Every student at Hope’s Peak, including the second years, decided to gather up and celebrate the holidays with each other for as long as time goes. Even in death, doth they never part. Asahina and Hagakure had decided with each other that it would be a good idea to rent out a gym, which was large enough for everyone who would be attending. It was large enough to host a princess’ royal banquet. Pulling up in the front, Mondo hoisted himself off of his motorcycle and headed inside. Everyone else was there, but alas, Ishimaru was nowhere to be seen. Dammit, he had his hopes up for this one! One by one, each student greeted him, pulling him into their dance. Of course, for the sake of things, he kept with the program, until a dark figure walked in through the doors. He wore a medium length cape with the collar spiked up, a white button down long sleeve shirt, a red sweater vest thing (which looked quite classy), sparkling red eyes, charcoal black hair, pale white skin, long white pants, and the one part that made him stand out the most: the knee high black boots.  
“Ishimaru?!” Mondo gasped, running to him. Ishimaru crept through the peak of the door hesitantly, eyes widening as his kyoudai approached him. A smile writhed onto his lips rather awkwardly, as Mondo brought him close. “Oh my god… You’re alive! We were all so worried about you! What made you think leavin’ like that was a good idea?!” He sobbed. “Kyoudai, I’m so dearly sorry if I concerned you… My family went on a faraway vacation celebrating my return.” Shifting a bit uncomfortably, he was able to escape Mondo’s grasp and head off elsewhere. Mondo watched his cautious moves and pondered. “What is up with him…?” He wondered. What was it? Did he smell? Maybe he forgot to put on that cologne Ishimaru tended to enjoy…

 

As the party continued onward, a couple people went and greeted Ishimaru just as they had greeted Mondo. “Hey, Ishimaru! I haven’t seen you in forever! How’ve you been? Digging the costume! Those fangs look so real! How did you do it?” Asahina barged in, leaving no room for Ishimaru to respond, which got him to blink rapidly in confusion. “Well…? I, uh… Used wax! You purchase fake fingernails, file them a bit, and there you have it! Dentistry work! N-Not really! They aren’t real, I…!” His eyes grew wide as he stuttered out his words. “Don’t worry, Ishimaru! I get it! I mean, there’s no way you’re a real vampire!” She giggled at her own joke, and Ishimaru laughed along nervously. “I-I’ll be going now!” He scampered, speed walking away from the crowd. The music was blasting through the room, and tons of premature adults were having a party. Scanning the crowd a bit skeptically, he spotted his kyoudai and waved.

“Kyoudai! Could you come here for a moment?” He called, with his regular booming voice that made the gang leader want to hug him so tight, knowing that he still had that confidence. “Yeah, hold on!” He shouted back, dancing his way out. Walking over to Ishimaru, he was led to a closet. Ishimaru closed the door behind them and sighed shakily. “Kyoudai…” He wasn’t ready; no, he couldn’t be doing this! What if Mondo was scared of him for the rest of his life…? He had to tell him; this was why he called him over in the first place! Ishimaru desperately wanted to just spill out everything he had been hiding right there, but the anxiety of thinking how Mondo would react crushed him. “Bro, speak up. You can tell me anything, y’know.” The busty gang leader placed a hand on the pale prefect’s shoulder. “Whoa, how did you get so pale? …” He questioned out loud; trying to examine Ishimaru as closely as he could without getting in his space. “Kyoudai… I…” Ishimaru began straightening out his cape nervously. “I-I…. Uuuuuuuuuu…”

Mondo could tell his lover was going to cry by how his face slowly scrunched up. “Ishi! What’s the matter…?” “Do you promise…,” He wiped his tears with his cape. “Do you promise not to tell… A…Anyone…? I hope… You won’t be… S-S-Scared…” The prefect’s voice grew shallow and squeaky. “Awwwww, bro… Trust me…! I won’t tell a single soul.” Ishimaru took a few steps back, shyly covering himself with his cape. “Tell me… W-What is different about me from what you… Remember…” Mondo thought over what his little prefect said, and finally responded. “Got a new wardrobe? Looks fancy; really classy, too. I like it!” Ishimaru shook his head frantically. “No!! Look harder!” He now shut his eyes tightly. His pointed ears were in full view, too! How could he not see it?!

Mondo examined him closely now, to where he could feel Ishimaru’s quick breaths against his skin. Damn, was he cold. “Don’t worry, I’m lookin’…” He spoke up, just to let his kyoudai know that he was attempting, at least. “Let’s put this all together: Pointed ears, pale skin, new wardrobe…” He listed everything he had noticed so far, and decided to pull a dick move: he pulled at Ishimaru’s ears. “O-Ouch!!” He yelped, pushing Mondo away as softly as he could without defying physics. “Holy shit! Were those… Real…?” Ishimaru pulled his cape away and looked up at him slowly, giving him a light nod. “Everything you see… It’s all real.” “Even the fangs?” He asked stupidly, just then noticing the two spiked little buds of fangs peeking out from his mouth. “Oh… W-When was this established?!”

“KYOUDAIILIEDABOUTEVERYTHINGUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Ishimaru screeched, hugging himself tightly. “You what?!” “I lied!! I-I only wanted you to… Stay with me…!! I was afraid of losing you if I told you…!” Tears were now bolting down the man’s face like lightning coming from a thunder cloud.

“I would stay with you till the end, Kyoudai… And I know you would do the same… But tell me, when did this happen?!” Ishimaru took a while before he responded to the question asked from him. “It was after everyone was released… It just… Happened! Right there, when I walked outside… I can’t even describe what I felt… But I’ve remained in that forest nearby ever since…”

“So you didn’t go on a vacation with your parents… I thought that sounded fishy.”

“Forgive me; I’m a terrible liar, kyoudai. Anyway, I’ve heard from word that Ludenberg-kun and Pekoyama-kun are included in this. Anyone you see with red eyes, don’t ever trust. I-… Uuuu-“

“Kyoudai, I know to trust you. Carry on.”

“O…Okay. Thank goodness… Ahem, that’s because Enoshima-kun, the Mastermind, has apparently gained access to the cells in human beings with red iris’ to make them blood sucking monsters!” He put his arms up in the air to emphasize what he was discussing. “I don’t know how… But that’s all I know.” Mondo sighed, about to speak up, until there was glass shattering and a gun shot heard from the other room, followed by screams. “EVERYONE RUN!! THERE’S A SHOOTER!” Asahina screamed, as she fled.

Mondo and Ishimaru turned to look at the door. “Run, kyoudai! Go!” Ishimaru lightly shoved his lover to the door. “Ishimaru, I am not leaving without you-“ “Please! I can take care of myself now…! Now that I’ve told you… I… --! Go!! Run!! Flee!!” Ishimaru cried, as he watched Mondo run out the door. “You better make it out alive!” He could hear the gang leader shout, as he closed his eyes gently. Hopefully, everyone had left. At that moment, he let the ‘animal side’ of him take over. Ishimaru transformed into a bat, quickly flying out of sight.

Everyone had gathered outside, staring at the entry way, where the bat had then flied out. “A bat flew out, the man’s gone… Where’s Ishimaru?!” Asahina panicked, as Mondo just stared at the bat fly down the block Mondo had come down from. Ishimaru was heading home. Mondo smiled, and nearly shed a tear. “See ya, Kyoudai.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the whole 'Vampire' scene with sucking blood, so if you are sensitive around that, please skip this chapter (Even though it has a huge point in the story)! Thank you!

The following afternoon, Mondo went to visit Ishimaru at his house. Ishimaru had come back home after telling his kyoudai the secret that drastically demented his life: he was a vampire. Mondo was walking up that staircase; a large bloodstain on his shirt. He had got into some fights with some other gangs down the block, and he had a fresh open wound on his breast. His white tank top had a blotch of blood where the wound lied underneath. Totally forgetting the obvious fact that vampires were attracted to blood, he knocked on the door. “Ishi? You are in there, right?” He called. “Yes, kyoudai! I am most certainly present! Hold on just a moment!” Ishimaru shouted back.

The gang leader could hear the rustling of a carpet and the patting of what might have been his cape. Unlocking the door, the prefect smiled, which soon turned into a death stare at the sight of the blood. “Kyoudai… What is that on your shirt?” Taking in a light whiff of the air, his eyes widened even more. “Kyoudai…” Mondo rushed inside, slamming the door shut and putting pressure on the wound. “Bro, it’s all good. It’s just a battle scar, y’know?” Ishimaru covered his mouth with his hands, and at that point, Mondo realized what he was making a huge fuss about. “Oh shit… You’re a vamp… Forgot.” He clicked his tongue. “I’m gonna hafta get used to that… Go ahead and bite me or some shit.” Ishimaru shook his head frantically in response. “I do not feast on blood, kyoudai! Nor will I ever! I refuse!!” 

The gang leader didn’t take this as an excuse. This guy was a blood sucker for crying out loud! No wonder why he was so pale! Or maybe that was a vampire thing…? He could tell by his lover’s restraints that he was holding something back. “I mean, I don’t care if I become vamp or anything… I just want you to be okay.” Ishimaru folded his arms in protest. “Kyoudai, this is a completely different matter at hand! I would never want to share the curse I have to bear with you! I don’t want you to deal with what I already have to go through… It would pain me even more than those few weeks away…” Mondo sighed at the prefect’s comment, and slid his hand down his bloody shirt. Ishimaru peeked through his cape, which he had enveloped himself in, and watched as Mondo slipped two fingers into his wound. Blood oozed down his chest, and Ishimaru gasped loudly, as he then pulled out two fingers soaked with warm flesh. “I dunno if this still counts, but you need to at least taste it.” Ishimaru shook his head madly in denial. “Please do not feed me!! I-I’m scared!! Frightened!! Kyoudai no!!!” He pleaded, just as the leader of the Crazy Diamonds forced his fingers through the prefect’s mouth.

He didn’t mind that he had accidentally scraped up against his fangs; the saliva seemed to soothe him. Ishimaru stared wide eyed at the sight. He never thought this day would come. Blood was dripping from his lips; he looked as festive as he could be. That metallic taste… It was almost lustful to him. It was almost incredible. Why hadn’t he discovered this before?! This was the reason why; he didn’t want to dwell upon pleasure. Shortly after Ishimaru’s soliloquy, Mondo brought his fingers out of the vampire’s mouth. He knew to because he could feel Ishimaru’s tongue sliding in between his fingers to clean up every bit. “See? Not bad, eh?” Ishimaru wiped the blood from his lips and covered himself in his cape once again. “I will not say a word.”

This made the gang leader smirk. “Kyoudai, you can bite me. Go on.” Ishimaru still refused. “I will never… Give in to my pleasures…” He breathed, pulling his kyoudai into a light embrace. The gang leader could tell what he was trying to do, due to the tactics of trying to approach his neck. “Kyoudai… I…” He stuttered, gently scraping his fangs against the warm flesh. “Bite me.” Mondo repeated, as Ishimaru crossed his arms over Mondo’s back, reaching close to his shoulders and biting him harshly in the neck.

To Mondo, it felt like two needles had been shoved into his veins, but it felt somewhat… Good; Knowing that his lover was alright and healthy. Ishimaru stayed there for a while, praying that Mondo would either not notice or not care; hopefully it was one or the other and indeed it was. Oowada didn’t really care what his lover did, as long as he was satisfied. A few more seconds passed, and Ishimaru pulled away, panting. “I think that’s enough…” He said through breaths, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “Kyoudai? Are you alright?? Do you need medical attention? Maybe a glass of water??”

The prefect continued, going on a slight rant about medical safety. “I hope that did not violate anything, or else I would never forgive myself!” Mondo shushed him and placed a finger over his lips. “You needed to do that. I get it, trust me. Don’t be so hard on yourself, bro!” Ishimaru sighed. “I guess you’re right…” Leading the way into the kitchen, he made his lover a glass of water and set it in front of him before sitting parallel from him. Mondo situated himself in the chair and smiled at the prefect. “You feeling alright?”  
“Me? I’m fine! I’m more concerned about you.”

“No need to worry, my man. Everything’s okay. Maybe I’m one of those ‘protected ones’ or something.” He joked, getting a boisterous laugh from the hall monitor. “I do not believe such things exist! That would be quite diplomatic!” Snickering like a dork, Mondo leaned forward. “So… How did I taste, hmm?” He asked slyly. Ishimaru blinked a couple times in shock, before his face legitimately turned a shade of red. “You were…” He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Rather tasty…” He didn’t mind telling anyone directly what he thought. This was the truth, anyway. Why lie about what was true? “Good. That’s what I like to hear. They’re starting up another school again for Super High School Level’s in a couple of weeks. I slipped a note under your door…” Ishimaru nodded, and pulled that exact note from his pocket. “This? Yes, it’s an acceptance letter! Thank you for retrieving my mail for me!”

“Actually, I…” Now it was Mondo’s turn to blush. “I requested all your mail be sent to me. I gave you what was important. That’s all that really came. The rest was shitty magazines.” Ishimaru chuckled. “That was very thoughtful of you, kyoudai. I would have done the same if you were away. Now…,” He began. “How am I going to travel about the school?” “I’ll stay by your side. Don’t worry, I knew what you meant.” Ishimaru’s blush grew. “Thank you… So much, kyoudai… I hope I didn’t drink… Too much… I don’t want to cause you to grow dizzy or anything of that nature!” Mondo shushed him once again. “Hey, hey! It’s fiiiine, I’m alright!” The prefect crossed his knee over the other. “I believe you.” Mondo looked around, and noticed it was late out. “Hey, it’s gettin’ late. I gotta go get this checked out,” He notified his wound, “and I gotta go fill up my tank for tomorrow’s run. Was great hearin’ from ya again.”

The both of them stood up, as Mondo gave his lover a light peck on the cheek. “Be good.” He concluded, heading out the door. Ishimaru smiled, and waved from the door until he was out of sight. “Don’t get into any trouble! No fights! I don’t want any police calls! Don’t talk to strangers! Don’t—“ Mondo honked at Ishimaru to shut up. “I got it! I’ll see ya tomorrow!” “Goodbye!” He called back, smiling. Lots of things happened, but everything that did was something to remember.


End file.
